Te sueño
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Es tan sólo una leyenda dentro de las ciudades de Italia. Se dice que hay una hermosa fuente frente a una iglesia, construidas con las piedras de un castillo encantado. Si lanzas una moneda a cambio de tu deseo, podrás ver a tu alma gemela en tus sueños sólo por siete días. Yuuri estaba triste y Viktor se sentía solo, así que ¿por qué no desear la compañía de alguien más?
1. Prólogo

Podía escuchar los aplausos de las personas. Los vítores que estaban dirigidos hacia mi hermana Mari. Sí, se había casado con un muchacho Italiano que conoció en las aguas termales. No era para menos, el chico se había enamorado profundamente y su sentimiento era recíproco. Poco era decir que estuvimos sorprendidos de escuchar la noticia de que se iban a casar y nada es decir que casi nos da un infarto saber que se querían casar en Italia. Sería la primera vez que viajaríamos al país del Renacimiento.

Por mi parte, me encontraba viendo de manera muy interesante mi media Copa de champagne. Mi hermana se encontraba bailando un vals con papá y mamá se encontraba hablando con uno que otro invitado desconocido. Si no fuera porque estaba Minako, me sentiría fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que me sintiera ahogado. Necesitaba salir, un poco de aire.

Al salir, vi una majestuosa fuente frente mí, con una escultura de Afrodita, la diosa del amor y belleza. Amor, algo que al parecer no existía en mi vida o por lo menos no el amor de pareja.

Nunca tuve novia, mi único amor se casó hace cinco años o seis. Después hubo una chica interesada en mí pero gracias a mi cobardía, se terminó alejando. Y luego no había nada más. Mi madre insistía que mi hilo rojo estaba conectado a otra persona, que si era paciente, lo encontraría. Pero lo dudaba.

-Lanza una moneda a la fuente- escuché decir alguien a lo lejos. Era una florista. Levanté mi mano, indicándome, haciendo referencia si me hablaba a mí.

-Ya te lo dije, lanza una moneda- afirmó nuevamente. Yo sólo me quedé viéndola, alternando mi mirada entre ella y la fuente.

-¿Por qué?- cuestione dudoso. No era normal y no me traía buena espina.

-Es una fuente mágica-

-Que de seguro cumple deseos- dije en un tono sarcástico. Aunque no era mi idea sonar tan grosero.

-Pues sí. Si no me crees, hazlo. Lo único que pierdes con intentarlo es una moneda-

Me quedé un rato pensando, ella tenía un punto. Tan sólo sería un yen, no llevaba monedas italianas y no creo que la persona que cumple los deseos le importa que sea una moneda japonesa. Ya verá él o ella como se las arregla con el cambio.

-¿Qué clase de deseos cumple?-

-Cuenta la leyenda si lanzas la moneda a la fuente, soñaras con tu persona destinada durante siete días. Luego de eso, estarán juntos para siempre-

-¿Así de sencillo?-

-No, si no te reúnen con esa persona durante el último día. Serán separados para siempre-

-Ya veo-

No creo que tenga a alguien con quien estar, no creo que sueñe con alguien. No me importa perder una moneda y no pierdo nada con intentarlo, es, después de todo, una tonta leyenda.

Me acerqué al borde de la fuente. Observando la gran cantidad de monedas que se encontraban, de segura esa señora se los comentaba a cualquiera. Saque la moneda de mi bolsillo y jugué con ella un rato, pensado bien mi decisión.

No sé si fue porque vi la cara de felicidad de mi hermana, el brillo del agua o esa moneda rusa en fondo del estanque que me hizo querer lanzarla. Un segundo después vi como esta se zambullía. No había vuelta atrás, pero tampoco esperaba algo.

Me di la vuelta para despedirme de la señora y volver acercarme a mi madre. Sería mejor que volviera pronto a Japón. Después de todo, tenía que hacer las prácticas de ballet.

Esa noche estaría atentos a mis sueños.


	2. Primer sueño

Rusia siempre había sido un lugar inhóspito. Sin embargo, era su hogar, y por eso, era cálido para él. Una hermosa contradicción que todos los rusos vivían. Quizás, lo único que podía comparar aquel frío, es su soledad. Aquella que lo había acompañado desde que tenía 23 años, cuando sus padres murieron por un accidente y su novia lo dejo un tiempo después.

Fue un año asqueroso, no lo negaba. Siempre tendría una nostalgia al mencionar a sus padres. Aquel amor, el único amor que estaba a su lado, se había marchado. Odiaba el destino, odiaba las una y mil maneras que te tenía preparado para sufrir, sorpresa tras sorpresa.

Recuerda que un año después se había marchado a Italia, por razones de trabajo de modelaje. Una que otra foto para la nueva colección, pero no era por aquello que se acordaba de ese viaje. Más bien, era porque Viktor Nikiforov había depositado toda su esperanza en una bella moneda rusa a una fuente "mágica" o eso había dicho la florista. Pero nunca llegó a soñar, nunca llegó a ver su pareja destinada ¿Será que él no tenía derecho a amar? Negaba aquel hecho, era imposible, estaba seguro que en algún lugar del mundo se encontraba aquella muchacha de sus sueños.

-Le estás dando muchas vueltas, Viktor. Yo creo que ese amor se basa en una relación de confianza y madurez- le decía su amigo suizo, Christopher Giacometti.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionaba, mientras se colocaba en otra pose.

-Ese amor que tú dices, de parejas destinadas, son basura, de películas. Quizás tu amor todavía no nace o ya se murió-

Tenía razón, quizás sería una segunda Madonna y tendría un novio que le doblaba la edad. Él no quería un novio que fuese un niño o un hombre bastante mayor. Quizás debía tan sólo dejarse llevar.

-Pero si estoy con alguien y ese alguien debía estar con alguien más, le estaré robando su amor, algo que le corresponde por derecho a la otra persona no a mí-

-Eres igual de sentimental y romántico como tu madre, me gusta-

-Gracias-

-Pero no te lleva a nada-

-Quien sabe, quizás algún día sueñe con mi amor. Una bella chica de cabellos oscuros y unos hermosos ojos resplandeciente e inocente. Que sea tan tierna-

-¿Quién te dijo que tu amor fuera una mujer? Y si es un hombre-

-Puede ser, pero ya no hay hombres que sean así-

-Tienes razón, los hombres de ahora ya no nacen con aquella inocencia-

Se quedó en silencio y siguió posando, tenía que rendirse. Nunca iba encontrar aquella clase de amor, no había manera, fuese hombre o mujer, simplemente no había alguien para él.

Cuando dieron las seis se retiró del estudio de fotografía, tenía que ir primero al veterinario por su perro. Makkachin no se encontraba en buena forma, estaba muy viejo para poder soportar cualquier enfermedad, ya era bastante frágil y él no tenía bastante resistencia como para perder a su única mascota.

Vio cómo su perro se encontraba mejor, esbozó una sonrisa. Todavía no era la ahora para que su pequeño lo abandonara, no aún.

-Gracias por los cuidados- dijo el albino una vez que comenzó a juguetear con su perro. La muchacha especialista se sonrojo por volver a ver el chico, no era secreto que cada mujer que conocía, todas se enamoraban de este. Y la veterinaria no era la excepción.

-Bueno, señor Nikiforov, yo...- vacilaba entre cada palabra.

-¿Te parece a las ocho, el viernes?- le ayudó a completar la frase. Además, ¿por qué no darse una oportunidad? No estaría toda la vida en espera de su amor destinado, quizás tan sólo debía dejarse llevar.

-Me parece perfecto, adiós y cuide mucho de Makkachin-

-Adiós, Yulia- se acercó lentamente para posar un beso en las comisuras de la chica, la cual se sonrojo por tenerlo tan cerca. Sentir su calidez y aroma.

Y con una sonrisa se marchó, ya había terminado con una de sus otras rutinas. Y era cierto, si bien el modelo no hacía muchas cosas durante el día, era agotador tener esa vida que era algo caótica. Viajes inesperados, levantarse temprano o tener que fingir una buena imagen. Al llegar al departamento oscuro y frío, le dio un poco de recelo. Nunca había sido tan bueno con la soledad, la odiaba más que nada en el mundo. Su mascota de había dirigido a su cama, para poder tomar otra siesta mientras que su dueño iba a al baño para tomar una corta ducha. Dejar que sus pensamientos fluyeran con el agua.

-Que todo fluya y nada influya- se decía, como un mantra.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo, y tampoco supo la razón del por qué quiso salir, pero tenía un presentimiento, algo le atormentaba y no sabía la razón del extraño sentimiento.

-Quizás la soledad me está matando- dijo algo burlón, aunque la idea de morir solo no le apetecía para nada.

Luego de ver algo de televisión y comer, mientras traía en la mente los recuerdos de su familia, recibió el mensaje de que tendría un evento, temprano. Así que debía madrugar, y no parecer un zombie cuando despertara en la mañana.

-Buenas noches a todos-

Vio una luz, escuchaba el ruido de una fuente. La imagen se compuso más nítida, la arquitectura antigua y gótica, la gran catedral que se posaba frente a él, el espacio público diseñado con piedras creando una centralidad en la fuente. Recordaba aquel lugar, era Italia. Pero no había nadie en su alrededor.

-¿Será un sueño?- muchas veces, Viktor había soñado estar en ese lugar. Cuando recordaba sus sueños ilusos con aquel amor, siempre soñaba con Italia y aquella fuente. Soltó una pequeña risa, que denotaba el cansancio. Ya no entendía por qué seguir soñando con aquel lugar.

Recorrió un poco y fue hasta la Iglesia, se sentía todo tan real, que ya no podía creer que era un sueño. Abrió las puertas, provocando un gran eco. Y el ambiente cambio.

-¿Qué?- murmuró al ver un chico, de cabello negro, no muy alto y delgado. Mirando la imagen de Cristo. Fue gracias a su voz que está persona volteó.

Fue ahí cuando vio lo ojos más hermosos de la vida. De un brillo particular que mostraba inocencia. Un chico asiático, se podía ver gracias a sus ojos rasgados.

-Quién eres tú- pregunto en un idioma extraño. Dio un paso al frente, y el contrario también. Y así hasta por fin juntarse.

-Who are you?- volvió a preguntar está vez, pero en inglés. El albino se encontraba conmocionado. Levantó sus manos para poder tocar sus mejillas, hasta que todo se volvió negro y despertó con un grito ahogado.

-¿Fue un sueño? Después de todos estos años... aparece- susurraba, viendo que aún era de noche. Su pecho latía a más no poder y una minúscula sonrisa apareció, tenía a alguien a su lado. Quizás el chico fuese japonés

-Un sueño japonés- se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, con la esperanza de que volviera a encontrarse con el muchacho nuevamente.

'+++++

Yuuri se encontraba ansioso, quizás bastante emocionado, había soñado. Aunque sólo lo vio por unos segundos. Vio a un chico de cabellos plateados y los ojos celestes más lindos de la vida. No quería pensar mucho, quería conocerlo. Quizás, después de todo, aquella florista tenía razón. Quizás aquella fuente era mágica.

A lo lejos, en el horizonte, veía los primeros rayos solares cubriendo las montañas. Pronto iba a amanecer y él prontamente llegaría a Tokyo. El único problema sería en como coincidir con los sueños, ambos eran de países distinto, lo que significaba distinto horario.

-Espero que si haya entendido mi inglés- murmuro, mientras no podía esperar más para comentarle sobre su sueño a su preciado amigo, Pichit Chulanont.


End file.
